


[Podfic] The Fabulous Adventures of Trevor the Toad: A New Life Begins

by araline



Series: The Fabulous Adventures of Trevor the Toad [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Funny, Gen, Hogwarts from a toad's perspective, Mischief, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trevor is a genius, and who'd want a feathery owl anyway, or a hairy cat, toads make awesome pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says, the fabulous adventures of Trevor the toad. Or, how one small toad became one of Hogwarts most infamous adventurers!<br/>Part 1: Uncle Algie buys pet shop escape king Trevor as a present for his nephew Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Fabulous Adventures of Trevor the Toad: A New Life Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fabulous Adventures of Trevor the Toad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23637) by bluemchen6. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/44qxs8b7by0a3gi/The_Fabulous_Adventures_of_Trevor_the_Toad.mp3) (10 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/udq8d6cw09tz86s/The_Fabulous_Adventures_of_Trevor_the_Toad.m4b) (10 MB) 

Length: 12:27


End file.
